Survivor
by kkiibbaa
Summary: Looking back to Yukiko, Hinata saw that she was looking at the wolf with sad eyes. "He is how you got here, Hinata." The young girl's eyes widened. Hinata looked back at the wolf. 'This giant wolf brought me here' LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE! PLEASE REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Oh and by the way Hinata is like 20 in this story. **

**Chapter 1 - Human**

Hinata began to wake up. She blinked her eyes a few times and slowly sat up, wincing as she did so. For some reason her body was very sore.

Looking around Hinata saw that she was in a small bed room. She was on a queen sized bed that was placed in the corner with the foot of the bed to the left of the door. Next to the bed sat a night stand with a glass of water and an old rag. There was an old dresser and a desk on the far wall and the wall to her left had a large window in the middle with the curtains pulled together to keep the cold out.

Hinata jumped letting out a small gasp as the door to the room opened. An old woman jumped at Hinata's gasp and looked at Hinata with surprised eyes. "Oh my!" said the woman, placing a hand over her heart. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Hinata and smiled. Walking over to the desk, she pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down. Hinata looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"Oh! Looks like we both got a little scare there didn't we?" said the woman, seeing the fright in Hinata's eyes. Hinata slowly nodded her head. The woman's voice was very soft and gentle. She wore a long sleeved dress that looked to be handmade along with a body apron; both fit her small frame very well. Her gray hair was long and straight, reaching to about her waist. It was very pretty and looked to be very well kept.

The old woman smiled again. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Yukiko." Hinata nodded. "Now might I ask the name of the young woman that sits in front of me?" said Yukiko, looking at Hinata expectantly. Hinata gasped, "Oh! I-i'm sorry!" "That is quite alright honey. You do not have to apologize." Yukiko said shaking her head. "Now tell me what your name is." she finished in a genital voice. "M-my na-me is H-hinata H-hyuuga."

"Oh! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Hinata blushed a deep red color and looked down at her hands making the old woman laugh. "You're quite a shy one Hinata. No need to feel embarrassed about the truth now." Yukiko said, putting a finger under Hinata's chin making her look up.

Looking up at the old woman and seeing her smile, Hinata couldn't help but to smile with her. "Ah, now that's better!" Putting her hands back in her lap, she looked at Hinata with curious eyes. "Now Hinata, being as you woke up in an unfamiliar place, is there any questions that you would like to ask?"

Nodding her head, Hinata asked her the question that's been in her head since she woke up. "U-um, w-where am I-i?" The old woman smiled. "You, Hinata, are in a cottage out in the forest that splits the Village Hidden in the Snow and the Village Hidden in the Ice." Hearing this, Hinata looked back down at her hands, confused.

Seeing the confused look on the young woman's face, Yukiko became curious. "Hinata," seeing the girl look at her she continued, "Do you know how you got here?" The question surprised Hinata. Looking back down at her hands, Hinata thought about it. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was hiding. _Hinata suddenly looked up. _That's right! I was hiding in an alley with Lilac. The village was being attacked. Some of the villagers said they were looking for a girl. A Hyuuga girl and that they would destroy the whole village just to find her. That's why I hid. They were looking for me! They destroyed everything, burning down buildings, not caring if there were people inside or not. When I was in the alley the buildings around me caught fire. Before I also caught fire I found a hole in the stone wall lining the back of the buildings. I picked up Lilac and squeezed us both in it. We were safe from the fire but not the smoke. I must have blacked out from breathing too much in. But how did I get here? Did they find me while they were looking for survivors to finish off? Is Yukiko one of them? Is she just being nice to mess with me?_

"Hinata!" yelled Yukiko. Jumping out of her thoughts, Hinata snapped her head around to look at the old woman, eyes full of fear. "Hinata, honey." said Yukiko, her eyes filled with worry. "What are you thinking about that could scare you so much? You were shaking for Kami's sake." Putting a comforting hand on Hinata's arm, she waited patiently for her to answer.

Seeing the sincere worry in her eyes, Hinata knew she was just being paranoid. Taking a long, shaky breath, Hinata told Yukiko the last thing she remembered.

"Oh my." said Yukiko with wide eyes. "Do you know why these people are searching for you?"

Hinata just shook her head. She hadn't lifted her head the whole time she was telling her story. "Well, Hinata, I can assure you one thing." Yukiko said, tilting Hinata's face to look at her and wiping away the tears that she had shed during her story. Hinata looked at her with sad eyes with just a hint of curiosity in them. "I can assure you that I am not one of those people." Hinata looked at her, unsure if she was telling the truth, but after looking at the smile on her face, she just knew that she was telling truth. Feeling the relief wash over her, Hinata smiled back at the old woman.

Straightening up in her seat, Yukiko looked at the young smiling woman. "Well Hinata, I know you probably have more questions for me to answer but you aren't the only one who needs my attention." Hearing this, Hinata thought of her dog. "W-where is Lilac?"

Standing up and putting the chair back at the desk, Yukiko walked back to the bed. "Oh, she's fine. In fact, I do believe you should be healed up enough. If you would like, I can take you to go see her. She has been staying in the barn with my other patient. She seems to really like his dog." Hinata was perplexed at this. Nodding her head for an answer, Hinata slowly got out of the bed instantly missing the warmth it provided.

Looking at the worn clothes Hinata had on, Yukiko made her way over to the dresser. After looking through it, she walked back over to Hinata and handed her the clothes. "First I need you to put these on. They are some of my older clothes that I don't wear anymore so you can keep them." Walking to the door, she looked back at Hinata. "When you get done changing, just leave you old clothes on the desk and come into the living room."

Nodding at the old woman, Hinata watched her smile and leave the room, closing the door behind her. Doing as the woman said, Hinata changed out of her old worn clothes and into the ones Yukiko had given to her.

Leaving her old clothes on the desk, Hinata made her way into the living room. The living room was a little bigger than the room Hinata had been staying in. There was a couch made of wood and animal furs and a coffee table in front of it also made of wood. On the outer wall of the cottage was a fire place made of stones. The old woman was putting another log into the fire when Hinata walked in. Standing up, Yukiko looked over at Hinata and smiled. The clothes that she had given Hinata were an old pair of black water proof pants that hugged her legs and hips nicely. The inside of the pants was lined with fur as was the white and purple water proof jacket she gave her to wear over a purple long sleeved wool shirt. The jacket, which also fit her very well, had a hood that had fur along the edges of it but not too much to where she looked like an Eskimo when she put it on. She was even nice enough to give her some boots that, again, were water proof and lined with fur.

"Oh, I'm happy they fit you dear."

Hinata could tell that she was picturing herself wearing these clothes in her younger days and smiled. "Now come on over here and put this cloak on while go I get the soup." Yukiko said while walking to the coat rack by the door and taking off the cloak for Hinata to wear. Hinata went and took the cloak, wrapping it around herself and buttoning the neck. Yukiko walked back in from, what Hinata guessed to be the kitchen. "Hinata dear, can you please hold the soup for me so I can put my own cloak on?" Nodding Hinata took the soup and watched as Yukiko put on her own cloak. "Thank you dear." Handing the soup back to her, Hinata smiled.

"Now then, follow me." said Yukiko, walking out the door.

From what Hinata could see, the barn was about the same size as the cottage. Opening the door for Yukiko and herself, she slid in and closed it back, keeping the snow outside. When she turned around she saw that the barn was actually a little smaller. On each side of the barn were too horse stalls at the far end. The space in front of the stalls on the left was used to dry out animal skins and the space to the right was used to hold piles of hay.

Hinata and Yukiko had moved away from the door when Hinata heard a bark. Looking down, Hinata smiled and picked up the light purple puppy at her feet. The puppy started licking her face, making Hinata laugh. "I missed you too, girl."

Hearing that, the dog jumped out of her arms and ran over to the pile of hay. Looking over at Yukiko, Hinata saw that she was looking at her. "W-what is it?" said Hinata, curious as to why Yukiko looked to be…worried?

Shaking her head, Yukiko turned to her right where a lantern was handing and turned the nob to make the flame inside larger. Taking the lantern off the hook, the old woman walked over to the hay, illuminating the hay. What Hinata saw made her gasp, covering her mouth with a fragile hand.

Lying on its side, feet towards her was a giant brown wolf. All Hinata could do was stare. As she was staring, Hinata noticed that the wolf was taking in long haggard breaths, almost as if it were in pain. Looking closer, she also noticed that its left hind leg was wrapped in bandages that were soaked through with blood. Walking closer to the wolf, Hinata saw that Yukiko had set the soup down on a little table and was gathering, what she guessed to be clean bandages. Looking back at the wolf, Hinata had to ask. "W-what h-happened to h-him?"

Looking back to Yukiko, Hinata saw that she was looking at the wolf with sad eyes. "He is how you got here, Hinata." The young girl's eyes widened. Hinata looked back at the wolf. _This giant wolf brought me here?_ Still looking at the wolf, Hinata heard Yukiko explain. "My husband went out three days ago to go check the traps we have set up about a mile away from here. Instead of coming back with meat for us to eat, he came back to the house steadying a giant brown wolf that looked about to collapse. He said he found the wolf caught in one of our traps and that it talked with him in his head. I surely thought that my husband was going crazy. I mean a wolf who talks to people in their head. But then out of nowhere a very weak male voice spoke in my head. It was the wolf. He said 'Please…help…her…' I didn't know what to do at first. I think I just stood there for a few seconds just looking at him. Then the wolf whimpered as if begging me. 'Honey' my husband said, 'there's a young woman on his back.' I looked at the wolf's back and there was a bulge hiding underneath an old gray cloak. That bulge was you Hinata." Yukiko said, looking at her.

"You were hiding underneath that cloak. You were freezing cold but we could tell that the wolf worked very hard to try to keep you warm. My husband said that when he found the wolf in his traps that he fell on his butt scared for his life." They both giggled at that. "He said the wolf must have heard him, because he lifted his head to look at him. That's when my husband saw you. He said that you were curled up by the wolf's neck with the cloak wrapped around you and the two dogs curled up next to you. He said the wolf must have had his head in your lap trying to keep you warm. My husband said to the wolf that he wouldn't hurt him and that he just wanted to help. The wolf didn't quite believe him but he let him check on you and the pups and then pull his foot out of the trap. After that, my husband said that he helped put you and the pups up on the wolf's back and they slowly made their way to the cottage. You had a few bruises on you but nothing serious. You've been asleep for three days. I was worried you would never wake up but I walked in there this morning and you know the rest."

Hinata looked over and saw that Yukiko had finished rebinding the wolf's leg and was starting to stand up. _When did she..? _Shaking her head, Hinata walked over to the wolf's head and looked at his face. Bending down and hugging her knees, Hinata slowly reached out and touched the wolf's face. After nothing happened, Hinata carefully began to pet the wolf. Looking back to the wolf's face, Hinata noticed that the fur above his eyes was furrowed as if he was in pain.

"W-what's wr-ong wi-th h-him?" asked Hinata, worry clearly showing on her face. Yukiko sighed and came to sit next to her. "The trap that he was caught in had a type of poison on it." "P-poison?" asked Hinata, looking at the old woman with a shocked face. Yukiko nodded her head and continued. "Unfortunately yes. The poison is something that my husband puts on the traps to kill the animal caught a quickly so they don't suffer. Fortunately for the wolf, my husband forgot to put more on the trap. The only good thing being that there wasn't enough poison on the trap to kill him. The bad part is that the poison seems to be attacking his nerves and immune system. That's why his wound has barely healed at all. His immune system is either too weak or is busy trying to fight off the poison to heal it. I'm almost positive he has a fever to go along with it and I honestly don't know what to do. If a human got a fever they can normally sweat it out but wolves don't sweat. I honestly don't know if he will last." Yukiko looked at the wolf with a sad face.

Hinata put her hand on the old woman's shoulder. "H-he'll make i-it." Yukiko looked at her and smiled, placing her own hand on top of Hinata's. "You're right Hinata. He will make it."

Before anything else could be said the wolf in front of them whimpered. Both of their heads turned to look at the pained wolf. "Oh dear. He seems to be getting worse."

As if knowing the meaning to those words, a little white dog about the same size as Lilac, came up to the wolf. Lying down by his head, the little dog began to whimper. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweety. You must be so worried about him." Yukiko cooed to the pup. "This is the one your little dog has been glued to. She must want to cheer him up so much." Seeing both the dogs there Yukiko stood and picked them both up and walked over to the table. "Why don't I get you guys some food. You two must be hungry."

Having watched the old woman leave, Hinata turned her head back to the wolf. She slowly picked up his large head and scooted he legs under him and placed his head onto her lap. Closing her eyes, Hinata began to softly hum a lullaby that she heard once when she was little and gently began to pet his cheek.

After a while Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped humming. Looking up into Yukiko's face she saw that the old woman was looking at the wolf in her lap. "Hinata look. He's awake."

Quickly turning her head to look at the wolf Hinata impedingly pulled her hand away. The wolf was indeed awake and was looking right at her. Hinata sat there, frozen. She didn't dare to move. His eyes were only opened halfway but they were still intimidating. The whole of his eye was a piercing yellow color, and in the middle was a sharp cat like slit. Hinata was starting to regret putting this wolf's head on her lap.

After a while she heard a very weak male voice in her head. 'You…smell…good…' The wolf seemed to relax as he said that but then suddenly went ridged as a wave of pain shot through his body. Squeezing his eyes shut all the wolf could do was whimper.

Slowly Hinata moved her hand back to his cheek. When she touched it, he seemed to relax again and slowly opened his eyes, looking at her. They stared at each other for a second and then Hinata smiled at the wolf. "T-thank y-you." The wolf's eyes seemed to smile at that.

Finally noticing Yukiko, the wolf looked at her with tired eyes. "I'm sorry you're in so much pain but there is only so much I can do for a wolf. If you were human I could help you so much more." The old woman said, looking sadly at the wolf. "I…am…human…" Both women looked at the wolf in surprise.

Looking back at Hinata one last time, the wolf slowly closed his eyes. As soon as they closed he began to change.

**Okay I think this is my 4****th**** story? And yes I know only one out of the four is finished…well it is a one-shot. Anyway I know I need to update more but I'm just really lazy. ^^; srry. Okay I'm not really lazy it's just when an idea pops up in my head I really wanna write it but if I don't finish it right then and there and just have a good amount there along with the basic idea of the story it's like a lose all drive to finish it….is that weird? Anyway please REVIEW! **

**IM TRYING TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORIES! IF YOU U DO THEN IT MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE! (hint hint, just so you know that's kinda why I stop writing…I really don't think anyone really reads my stories (T.T)**


End file.
